


Vanilla Twilight

by kitisbored



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Owl City (Band), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels, Angst, Coping, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitisbored/pseuds/kitisbored
Summary: Nick tries to cope with Karl's death.(Based off the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City)
Relationships: Sapnap/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Vanilla Twilight

**The stars lean down to kiss you**   
**And I lie awake and miss you**

Nick was sprawled across his bed, dried tears stuck to his cheeks as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He would periodically check his phone, waiting for a message he knew would never come. He ignored any text that wasn't from _Him_. No matter what he would never accept the fact that he was gone. That Karl was gone.

**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**   
**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**   
**But I'll miss your arms around me**

Sleep didn't come easy, but he could feel himself slowly dozing off. Nick didn't want to fall asleep, not yet. All he wanted was to feel Karl's warmth again. He wanted to hold him and never let go. He regretted every moment after they let go that night.

**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**   
**'Cause I wish you were here**

Nick constantly wrote notes that he knew he could never send; Karl would never receive them. Nick stumbled out of his messy bed and sat at his desk that had begun to collect dust. There were notes scattered around it, most of them being crumpled up confession letters.

**I'll watch the night turn light blue**   
**But it's not the same without you**   
**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**

The male glanced outside to see night setting in. He thought about the times he would drive up to North Carolina to visit Karl. They would go on nighttime walks, or find a field to stargaze in and point out different stars or constellations, talking quietly to just enjoy their time together.

**The silence isn't so bad**   
**'Til I look at my hands and feel sad**   
**'Cause the spaces between my fingers**   
**Are right where yours fit perfectly**

Nick's room fell silent, his thoughts consuming him. His gaze dropped to his hands and he felt tears well up until he couldn't hold them back anymore. The warm liquid fell down the once dry tracks on his face. Nick couldn't move to wipe them away. He folded his hands together to fill the empty feeling, but it didn't help.

**I'll find repose in new ways**   
**Though I haven't slept in two days**   
**'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone**

A sniffle left his nose as he looked back to the ceiling. When he turned his head back down, he could see a ghost of a memory. He and Karl laid sideways on his bed, talking about random things. There was no real topic, and never anything serious.

**But drenched in vanilla twilight**   
**I'll sit on the front porch all night**

Nick stretched as he stood from his desk and headed outside. Sitting down in the steps, he took a few deep breaths. He looked up at the crescent moon and slowly began to search for the constellations Karl would always point out to him. He felt calm for a moment.

**Waist deep in thought because when**   
**I think of you I don't feel so alone**

The longer Nick sat there, the more his thoughts had been taken over by Karl. He felt safe. And almost like magic, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulder. He was scared to look over. He knew no one would be there, so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the comforting feeling.

**I don't feel so alone**

**I don't feel so alone**

**As many times as I blink**   
**I'll think of you tonight**

Hours must have passed since Nick had dozed off. The feeling of arms around him was gone, and his body was slightly chilled even in the somewhat humid air. He made his way back into the house and back into his room. Even though it was filled with furniture, it felt empty. What was missing was Karl.

**(Tonight, tonight, tonight)**

**I'll think of you tonight**

**When violet eyes get brighter**   
**And heavy wings grow lighter**

After struggling with his mind for another hour, he felt himself growing tired. Eventually drifting off again, he felt as though he was being watched. Invisible to him, Karl stood there, watching him struggle to sleep. His wings folded as he took light steps towards the male, lightly brushing a hand across Nick's forehead to clear his mind.

**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**   
**And I'll forget the world that I knew**   
**But I swear I won't forget you**

Karl sat on the edge of Nick's bed. He wanted to apologize for never getting to say a proper goodbye. If he had known what was going to happen, he would have never left. He knew that he would never forget Nick, and he prayed that Nick would never forget him. Before he could leave, Karl heard Nick mumbling in his sleep: "Darling, I wish you were here."

**Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past**   
**I'd whisper in your ear**   
**"Oh darling, I wish you were here"**


End file.
